Chase
by Just a Tad Unhinged
Summary: Shay, ever the vixen, forces Riddick into a chase. WAY AFTER COR, 8 years, ShayRiddick just for the fun of it... nothing to special. OneShot Songfic


**_This is another of my random plot bunnies I intend to exploit to the max. Dialogue is mostly, if not all, comprised of Muse lyrics from "Our Time is Running out" just so you know… great song. I skip the first singing of the chorus for a reason, mind you as you read._**

**Chase**

It had been eight years since they took over the throne, seven since they were wed, and four since they became parents. Eight blessed years and now we join our characters as they intend to exploit those precious marital rights.

She could feel him underneath her and that old saying about motorcycles, was brought to mind, Power between her legs indeed. She smiled into his mouth as thick graceful fingers found her belt buckle and hers found the muscles of his broad chest. She purred deep in the back of her throat and in response he growled in the back of his, and her hands trailed down her husband's torso slowly, almost painfully. He growled and flipped them over, pinning her smaller hands with one large palm, her smaller body with the dwarfing body of the animal within.

She grinned impishly against his neck as his lips moved down to where her open collar met the clasp of her bra and in one quick movement, she flipped them back over and dashed off toward the gym of the their royal suite. He growled and launched himself off the slate colored couch and after his wife.

"I think I'm drowning; asphyxiated." She called out to him, somewhere hiding in the darkness.

"I wanna break the spell that you've created." He called back, closing in on her scent.

She smiled from the shadows, "You're something beautiful…" she coaxed.

"A contradiction." He tried to convince her.

"I wanna play the game." She smiled as she tried to move away from the Beast.

His hand shot out and pulled her against him roughly, "I want the friction."

She managed to wiggle away again this time heading for the kitchen, "You will be the death of me." She called back joyfully.

"You will be the death of me." He echoed the tension ready to snap.

"Bury it!" She taunted from the hallway.

And he smiled, his libido taking over, "I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it." He growled out the last three syllables making her insides squirm pleasantly.

"Our time is running out!" She called out victoriously; his head snapped to the clock on the wall, two hours until his son came back from his training with Vaako.

"Our time is running out but you can't push it underground, you can't stop your screaming out." He heard her giggle behind him and in a matter of seconds had her up against the wall and all to himself.

"I wanted freedom," she smirked up at him.

"Now you're bound and restricted." He answered her.

"I tried to give you up."

"But I'm addicted." He grinned down at her.

"Now that you know I'm trapped…"

"What a sense of elation." His head dipped to her shoulder kissing.

"You'd never dream of breaking this fixation." He smiled against her shoulder again.

"Of course not Babe…" Riddick lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Do you love me?" She smiled wider.

"You know I do."

"Say it."

He grinned down at her and suddenly threw her over his shoulder.

"Riddick?"

"Yeah Shay?"

"SAY IT."

"I love you."

"Good boy." A resounding smack as hand met bottom, "Ow!"

"Shay?"

"Yes Love?"

"Say it."

"I love you." He threw her on their bed.

"Not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"My name, Scream."

"Fat chance, lover of mi- RIDDICK!"

He tackled her and pulled her face up to meet his.

_**Half an Hour later**_

"Daddy?" Riddick looked up into the eyes into the mini-version of himself, the green eyes; his wife's eyes. "What are ya doing to Mommy?"

"I'm tickling her," he stuttered out.

"What doesn't she have a shirt on?" he heard Shay snicker.

"Makes it tickle more." The false logic made sense to Ryan's four year old mind.

"Can I help?" Riddick smiled down at his wife before pulling his son up by one arm onto the belly of his mother; he may get his revenge yet. Being cautious of the distance between his body at that of his child (lest the giggling boy ask more questions), he continued until he had his wife reduced to tears.

After replacing her shirt and putting the child to bed, the love of his life; the mother of child returned, sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. And as he was once again coaxing the black tank over her head, she said the words he knew would change his life… again.

"I'm pregnant."

**_So you likey? BTW: Ryan Riddick… mini-me of Riddick all EXCEPT the green eyes, he obviously inherited from his mother. Well random plot bunny that really didn't have to be set to music at the beginning, but it was fun while it lasted. IF you've never heard the song and are interested in it, go to yahoo and hit music… look up Muse and listen to it there… don't worry it's free. Have fun_**


End file.
